Mrs Lovett you're a bloody wonder
by bella.hasgotsex.trixx.lestrang
Summary: Mrs Lovett, and Sweeney are in the pie shop lol, may become a bit more heated up later, im bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mrs Lovett had just closed the doors of the shop, after the busiest dinner rush they had ever had, she turned to Toby and said "Me poor bones are 'bout to drop".

But Toby was nowhere to be seen, instead there was Mr Todd, looking sombre as usual and he had a pained expression on his face, "Mrs Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical, and yet you can never manage to stop looking scraggly, you have flour all over your dress and your hair, well your hair..." he closed the space between them in two quick steps, he brushed the hair off her face tenderly, and used his thumb to get some stray flour off her cheek.

She looked longingly into his eyes, barely concealing the passion she felt for him. But he quickly looked away and strode over to the counter. "How was business then? The pies still popular?"

Mrs Lovett shook her head a little, feeling dazed by his change in attitude so suddenly, and she replied, "oh, you know, they eat them all up, not that they know what's in 'em", and she gave him a sly grin.

" Ows business goin up there then?" she asked.

"Very good thanks Mrs Lovett, actually I should get back to it, you know, there might be a new customer any minute..." he trailed off awkwardly, he seemed to be feeling a little apprehensive about spending too long in her company after the recent closeness they had just shared.

"Well love, I guess, you have to keep me in pie materials, although you could stay for 'alf a minute and share some gin wif me, if you care to." Mrs Lovett batted her eyelids at him alluringly.

'What is that bloody woman doing with her eyes? 'Sweeney thought. But out loud he agreed to stay awhile, and relax with Mrs Lovett.

She brought over the bottle, and two rather large tumblers with it, she threw herself into a booth and Sweeney sat opposite her, she poured generous glasses for the two of them, and she raised hers and said "to cannibalism, may it ever remain a secret!" and winked at him. Sweeney chuckled and raised his glass, he was thinking that this woman was a rare find indeed.

After an awkward start, Mr Todd started to loosen up and relax, once they had had much gin, conversation, and more than a little flirting, Mrs Lovett can feel Sweeney's leg against her own, so she decides to be a little naughty and she rubs her own leg up and down against his leg, but continued talking and chatting as if nothing had happened.

They were still just talking and laughing except now Mr Todd's hand had somehow made its way onto her lap, and was slowly rubbing her knee. Then "BANG!" Mrs Lovett fell off the bench and started laughing raucously, Sweeney slid off the bench as well, and sat on the floor with her, they were both laughing a little too loudly and Sweeney suddenly leaned in and whispered to her," that was very graceful dear" and Mrs Lovett planted a kiss on his lips that were so deliciously close to her own....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfiction, and i'm thinking it might be multi chapter, please leave reviews and tell me what you think so far :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr Todd leaned back in surprise, he wasn't ready for this kind of thing, he loved Lucy still, but...there was something captivating about the woman before him, she was so beautiful and yet so mysterious, she was constantly shifting and changing your opinion of her, you thought you had her pegged as a certain type of person, and then she would shock you, and you realised there was much more than that, she was a fascinating, multifaceted creature, so beautiful and feminine, and yet so sensible, and business minded.

Meanwhile Mrs Lovett was trying to collect her thoughts, she was feeling decidedly frazzled after taking the risk that she just had. But her thoughts wouldn't come together, this was the work of the gin, she took one look at his expression, and her heart sank, her throat started to close up and she could feel the tears threatening to spill onto her delicate lashes.

Sweeney stood up slowly, and turned his back to her, he needed time to think, to contemplate the future, in these past few hours his opinions had been shaken so very much. He really had despised Mrs Lovett before, he had felt repulsed by her even, but now, after their talking, he felt he understood her more. Then she had kissed him, and...

'FUCK! He was betraying Lucy', it just suddenly hit him, 'What was he still doing in her company? He was in love with another woman, and new impressions or not, he had let himself be taken in, well not again Mrs Lovett.'

Sweeney turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room. Mrs Lovett was left sitting on the floor, with slowly creeping tears, staining the white porcelain of her face.

* * *

please review, i know nothing much has happened yet, but im just warming up .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mrs Lovett leaned low over the customers' table as she handed them their tray of pies, giving the gentlemen seated there, a good view of her ample bosom.

She greeted them with a warm cheery smile which they all missed, as their eyes were glued to her chest. All this was just going through the motions for Mrs Lovett though, as her mind was plagued with worry about Mr Todd, and what had happened between them. She couldn't believe she had let herself become so caught up in his beauty and the flirting, that she had done the unthinkable! She had kissed him!

As Mrs Lovett waited tables in the pie shop below, scorning herself for her carelessness, Mr Todd was up in his barber shop, staring thoughtfully out of the wide window. His mind was in a shambles, Lucy, Mrs Lovett, The Judge... Sweeney hadn't had fun in a long time, he hadn't been able to just relax and laugh as he had done with Mrs Lovett a few nights ago. Lucy had been the love of his life, and had 15 years diminished that? She was gone but their child remained, Johanna was out there, somewhere, and he had to find her, but should he still cling to the memory of her mother?

Since that night things had been tense and awkward between Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd, Sweeney was annoyed at himself and Mrs Lovett was distraught, thinking she had ruined things permanently between the two of them. But now Sweeney had calmed down enough to think rationally, and he was terribly confused.

His wife was gone, and where she had been there was still a gaping hole, filling his chest and making him want to cry out like a wounded animal. But There was also a small warm spot that was occupied by Mrs Lovett, and it hummed and came to life when she was around , chattering away, and looking after him.

Toby ran up the stairs as quick as he could, taking 2 at a time, Mrs Lovett seemed in an awful rush for Mr Todd to come and talk to her... It must have been something that gentleman in the top hat had said to her. "Mr Todd, come quick sir! Mrs Lovett needs you awful quick! She said its right urgent!"

Mr T looked at the boy with his eyebrow raised, 'what could be this urgent, at this time of night?' He strode to the door, "Right Lad, let's go shall we, we don't want to keep the good lady waiting!" He replied, with a note of sarcasm evident in his voice. At the foot of the stairs Mr T took a moment to collect himself, as this would be the first proper conversation he and Mrs Lovett had shared in many days.

Mrs Lovett was watching the customers eating with an anxious expression on her face with a middle aged man in a tweed suit standing beside her. She turned and gave the gentleman a stiff smile, they were both waiting for him, obviously, but 'Why?' Sweeney asked himself.

He weaved through the outdoor tables until he had reached them, putting on his most charming smile, Mrs Lovett came towards him and said in a high cheery voice, "Aaah Mr Todd, I'd like to introduce you to Mr Comstock". She leaned in closer and hissed in his ear, "He says he's the health inspector and needs to see me oven!"

* * *

sorry i havent updated for ages! and nothing has really happened xD but ive been really busy, and low on inspiration, thankyou to the people that have reviewed so far, it means alot! and if you have any ideas for my fic they would be appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mr Todd's smile froze on his face at her words. His mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute, Inspector? Oven? This wouldn't work, Something had to be done, and it had to be done immediately.

"What can we do for you this evening Mr Comstock?"he said. 'I'll have to kill him' he thought.

"I am here on this fine summer evening representing the most noble profession of..." as the man waffled on Sweeney's mind turned to murder, 'the quickest and most efficient way to see this man off would be by his razors. But how could he entice him to step in to his parlour?'

Mrs Lovett and Sweeney looked at each other in surprise at the sudden silence, neither of them had listened to a word he had said, but they could guess it was all much the same sort of drivel, Sweeney was suddenly struck with an idea, "Certainly my good man, I will show you the bakehouse myself, while Mrs Lovett attends to the customers."

As they walked away, Mrs Lovett caught his eye and they exchanged a knowing smile. He was momentarily distracted once again by how nice it was to have this wordless understanding with another human being, he and Mrs Lovett both had the same concerns and intentions for this man, and for once they knew exactly what was going through each others' mind.

The men reached the door down to the bakehouse, there was a flickering orange light illuminating the stairwell, cast by the heavy iron oven in the centre of the room. Sweeney insisted Mr Comstock go first, as he wanted the element of surprise. But just as he raised his blade to end Mr Comstocks life, the inspector turned around, and caught sight of him. His eyes widened in horror, and he ran over to the other side of the bake house before Sweeney had time to strike.

Mr Todd wasn't happy, things just became alot more complicated. Oh well, he's a seasoned killer, this man is an inspector, he could easily take care of him. He smirked and started to edge round the oven towards the man on the other side.

The man was moving slowly away, they were circling each other, with the burning furnace between them, making both men start to sweat.

Mr Comstock moved too slowly though, and Sweeney was suddenly alot closer to him, he lunged and lifted his weapon again, but the inspector turned suddenly and crouched low, he threw himself at Mr Todd's waist. They crashed to the ground and Comstock grabbed Sweeney's wrist, he smashed it into the cobbles, making Sweeney lose his grip on the razor. Comstock grabbed it, he pushed himself up so he was straddling the other man's chest, then he held the razor to Mr T's throat. Sweeney stopped struggling for a moment and looked into the man's eyes, and for the first time since he'd returned to London, there was fear reflected in his black eyes.

Mr Comstock thought himself a reasonable man, he had been on this job for near 17 years now, and never, had he been attacked. He took a moment now, with adrenaline still pumping through his veins to take a look around, he saw bodies piled near the walls and a bloody corpse lying in a strange position beneath a trapdoor in the roof, his eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going on, the barber, the pies, his enthusiasm to viciously attack him.

He pressed the razor closer to Mr Todd's neck, and said in a low voice "I see now what's been going on, you're a monster, and you must be stopped. This is despicable and disgusting, what you're doing here, and it's going to come to an end, right now. Thankyou kindly for attacking me first, what I'm about to do will be self defence on my part. I'll get away scot free when the coppers come down and 'ave a look at all this filthy depravity. He clenched his jaw and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, he'd never taken a man's life before, but 'could he consider this creature a man?' He took a deep breath and then...

THUNK!

Mrs Lovett swung the cast iron frypan at his head as hard as she could. He slumped sideways off Mr T's chest, he was out cold. Sweeney looked up at Mrs Lovett in shock, as she stood breathing hard, in front of him. He was completely stunned and lost for words. Firstly a man had gotten the better of him, and then Mrs Lovett had come and saved his life. He'd been genuinely scared for a minute there, he'd seen the man's eyes turn cold, a look he knew well. He knew the man was going to kill him, definitely, he'd known it was all going to be over in less than 10 seconds. But Mrs Lovett had actually rescued him.

She gave him a grim smile and offered him a hand up. She was thrilled he was still alive, but it had cut it way to close for her liking, and she was shaking slightly after the whole ordeal.

Mr T took her hand up, and as he got to his feet it really started to sink in, how close he came to death. He would never have got a chance to fulfil his desire for revenge. He would never have a chance to see Mrs Lovett again...

Now he was standing next to her and couldn't find the words, "Mrs Lovett...Thankyou, I..." He trailed off awkwardly, how could he put all the emotions he was feeling into words?

"S'allright Love, I'm just glad i got here in the nick of time. One more moment, and I don't know what I woulda done. I'd be lost without you..." There was a small silence after that, and she seemed to have realised what she'd said, she blushed a deep red, and started to turn away, but found Mr Todd's arms suddenly going round her, he pulled her into a hug. He rested his head on the top of her hair and they stood there together, breathing deeply and holding onto each other....

* * *

Whats going to happen now?? o my!  
i updated within a month!! its a miracle! lol, please leave feedback and tell me what you think! :) thankyou to the kind people who have for the first few chapters!


End file.
